Smile
by TheVillageOfBree
Summary: A young girl runs away and finds herself outside a friends home where she sees something she really wishes she didn't, his father scarring his face. She becomes scarred too, but in an entirely different way.   Rated T for violence and language.


**Well, a few nights ago i was having trouble sleeping and this little plot-bunny hopped its way into my mind and simply wouldn't leave, so i typed it up on my ipod...**

**It isn't anything special, just a little fun i suppose, but please give it a shot. **

**Disclamer- Sometimes i talk to air conditioners, it doesn't worry me, i only freak out when they start to talk back...oh, and i don't own Batman.**

* * *

><p>Well, I finally ran away, I always told Mummy I would and I did.<p>

She said bad little girls don't get chocolate ice-cream, even though Tommy broke the vase.

Mummy told me it was a very expensiff...expensevvv...a very special vase that her Mummy gave to her. It had pretty little flowers on it, dragons too, but I don't like dragons they hurt princesses, I'm gonna be a princess one day, maybe tomorrow, I could have been one today if Tommy didn't break Mummy's vase.

Tommy is my brother, I don't like him because he smells like cheese, I don't like cheese. I like ice-cream but because Tommy smashed Mummy's vase with my doll I don't get any.

That is why I am running away, I will go to a kingdom made of ice-cream and I will eat it every day of the week, even on school days! Because I will be a princess with a _verrrry _pretty dress, not a yellow one though, yellow looks like cheese.

There is a stone on the road, I don't like stones, Tommy likes to throw them at me, and sometimes I want to pummel him to death. Someone said that on one of Daddy's movies, he told me to never ever say it, but I'm running away so I can say it now!

Pummel him to death  
>Pummel him to death<br>Pummel him to death

I wish Tommy was as nice as Jack.

Jack lives down the street from me, he is my prince charming because he doesn't have cooties like all the other boys, I know this because I cleaned them off with a broom. Jack thought it was funny but it was a very serious matter.

I can see Jack's house from here, I have never been inside before, but I stand by the mailbox every morning waiting for him to come out.

I wonder if Jack will come to ice-cream kingdom with me, Jack likes ice-cream I think...

I guess I will go ask him...the lights are still on even though it's way past my bedtime...I wonder what Jack's bedtime is...

"Harold...put the knife down now!"

Knife...Mummy said knifes are bad, is Harold Jack's Daddy?  
>I can see through the window from here, Jack is crying...why is Jack crying?<p>

"No Marion...you cheated on me!"

Cheated...one time Tommy cheated at hide and seek...he didn't count all the way to a hundred.

"No Harold, why would I cheat on you? I love you!"

Jack is hiding under the table now and his Daddy is holding the knife at his Mummy...he should be careful, he might hurt her!

"You insensitive bitch! How can you say that to me?"

Bitch...that word was on Daddy's movie too.

The door to the house is open...I can go in and get Jack!

I can still hear Jack's Mummy and Daddy yelling...but his Mummy isn't saying words anymore, just yelling.

I am in the kitchen now I think...yes! I can see Jack under the table but his Mummy is asleep now...on the floor.  
>My Mummy said to never sleep on the floor.<p>

"Hello Jack!" I call out and he looks at me, he is still crying.

"Go away April!"

Why does he want me to go away?

"Are we not friends anymore?"

"Yes we are, but my Daddy is comin-"

"Son, who are you talking too?"

I'm scared of Jack's Daddy, luckily I can hide behind a chair, he can't see me.

"N-No one..." Jack stutters...

"You look so serious Jack..."

"I'm not..." Jack mumbles and his Daddy grins at him.

"Then why aren't you smiling boy?"

His Mummy isn't sleeping...when Tommy cut his finger Daddy called it blood, lots of it is around Jack's Mummy...blood means you are dead.  
>I'm scared.<p>

"TELL ME WHY YOU AREN'T SMILING!"

I almost tipped my chair over in fright, Jack's Daddy is loud...  
>And he has a knife.<p>

"Tell me why Jack...why are you so serious?"

Jack isn't answering.

"Why so serious?"

The knife is in his mouth...I feel tears running down my face.  
>I want to go home.<p>

"WHY SO SERIOUS?"

Jack is screaming...the knife is pulling through his face, splitting it in half, blood is everywhere and Jack is still screaming.  
>I can't save him...my prince charming is hurt and I can't fix him.<p>

There is a loud thump and Jack is on the ground, I can't stop crying.

"Well...look what we got here, a little eavesdropper!"

Jack's Daddy is above me, I scramble away...he has my leg.  
>I'm going to die.<p>

"I want my Mummy!"

Jack's Daddy touches my face...I don't want him to, I want to run...but he has me.

"So does Jack...but he can't have his Mummy anymore."

Jack looks at me, his face ripped messily with red everywhere, he tries to talk but his face just flaps where it has been torn and he breaks into sobs.  
>His Daddy laughs and walks away from me.<p>

I run home.

* * *

><p><em>15 years later<em>

"How is Miss Fisher going today?" Dr. Arkham asked one of the orderlies.

"Fine, she's fine, no attacks today, she has been very calm."

Dr. Arkham turned to look at the girl sitting in the back of the cell directly beside them, her wide brown eyes looked up nervously and her blond hair was wild and messy.

"Has a new straightjacket been ordered for her?"

The orderly nodded, "Yes, with crossed arms this time, just as you asked."

Dr. Arkham smiled lightly and started walking away to greet the new inmate.

The orderly unlocked the glass door to Miss Fisher's cell and slowly walked in, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Hello April, a new patient is going to be moving in across from you today."

April tilted her head to the side.

"Serious?" She asked quietly and the orderly shook her head.

"No, he is not serious at all, but that doesn't mean you should talk to him, he is not a nice man."

April blinked, "Why aren't you smiling?"

The orderly rested her hand on her patients shoulder, "Because I am tired dear, it's been a very long day."

After April gave one last nod the orderly turned and exited the room, sealing the glass door behind her and opening the one directly across to allow the new inmate to enter.

Inside the cell April Fisher gazed out silently, her big brown eyes awaiting the entrance of the new patient, she struggled slightly against the rough bonds of her straightjacket and tilted her head to the side as a large scraping noise indicated the opening of D wing's main door. She watched carefully as the man was dragged down the hall, his body limp and his green hair hanging messily. All was fine.

Until he turned towards her.

The orderlies watched in horror as April scrambled back as far as she could her eyes wide and her face twisted in horror.

"Why so serious?" She screamed, trying in vain to point even though her hands were restrained, "Smiling! Why aren't you smiling?"

Everyone turned to the face of the new inmate, the scars on the sides of his mouth stretched into a large jagged smile.

"I want my mummy!"

One the orderlies quickly unlocked April's door and ran in with a sedative needle in hand.

"Harold…put the knife down now!" She yelled, upon seeing the needle and then she turned around, "Why aren't you smiling Jack?" she asked loudly, no one knew who it was directed to, her brown eyes now glued to the face of the man outside the cell.

"Calm down April…" The orderly muttered and injected the sedative into her neck, watching as she turned limp, her tired eyes still looking at the man across the hall.

"Are we not friends anymore?" She mumbled quietly before slumping on the floor and falling into a deep sleep.

The orderly left the room at lighting speed and quickly assisted the others in getting the new inmate into his cell, once that was done they all left on lunch break, leaving no one but a guard patrolling the hall.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the asylum, the Joker's lips twisted into a smile as he watched the sedated girl across the hall, his dark eyes scanning every inch of her limp body before muttering his reply.

"We _could_ be April. But only if you _smiled _more."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! im not quite sure if i should find a way to continue this or not...<strong>

**Just drop off a PM or a Reveiw and you can be on your merry way! **

**-Bree**


End file.
